Substantially every apparatus for trimming mustaches with a cutting edge of which the applicant is aware involves a straight or almost straight cutting edge. The closest related prior art of which the applicant is aware is Saavedra et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,413 in which the blade is provided with a slight curvature. According to my invention, I provide a radical departure from prior art razors and mustache trimmers wherein a 360.degree. circular cutting edge is provided. The diameter of the cutting edge is between about one and two inches. I have found that this cutting edge provides for extremely accurate and safe mustache trimming.